


Monkey Business

by Bleu_Wolf



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: All hail Dexter, Claude is a sneaky thief, Claude treating Gusion like a princess, Gusion doesn't like it, M/M, Mentioned of MartisAlu, Modern AU, Sailor Mouth Gusion, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 17:51:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16602743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleu_Wolf/pseuds/Bleu_Wolf
Summary: Everytime he got home, there will be something on his desk. Bracelets, watches, shoes - you name it, it's there. And along with these gifts was a gift card written by an anonymous person.Gusion never really cared about these gifts. He had to endure piles of love letters at school sent by love struck girls. He failed to see the values in these things. Except for this one. Why did he care?Because this person dared to call him princess...





	Monkey Business

**Author's Note:**

> I blame this one cosplayer on IG. His name is Craleoid (he's an amazing Gusion cosplayer, go follow him now!)and he's the one who shot me with Claude x Gusion ship. 
> 
> I prefer to keep my Gusion a pure, rebellious kid but thanks to this person, I cannot. 
> 
> I now ship Martis x Alucard and Claude x Gusion
> 
> (Also this is just a side story from Walking on Ice)

 

At school, he had to go through the piles of love letters everytime he opened his locker. They always ended up in the trash and he kept those that's not cringe-y or edible like chocolates. He knew he's offending some people but he didn't care. He's never interested in these things. 

 

Or maybe, he's not interested in girls?

 

Nonsense, men or women, Gusion never cared. He had better things to do than be in a relationship. He'd seen those who were engaged in a relationship. It either ended up in a disaster or the opposite. But most of the time, disaster. Depression, self-harm, suicide...

 

Gusion sees those in love as weaklings. Call him a douche but that's how he live. That's what he always kept in mind. All he cared for is to prove to his parents of what he can do. His family never liked him since he was different than his siblings. He never showed interest in what they enjoy. In fact, he even made fun of it. Gusion hated his family, and that's a fact. He ran away from home and managed to live in the streets by himself. He eventually lived in a simple apartment with Alucard. That guy is weird (and a bit of a slut) but he's a good guy. Hell, he even helped Gusion with the school fees. 

 

It was for the first few months, but they managed through together. Gusion enjoyed the life away from his family. Alucard can be annoying but he can be a great big brother when he needs him the most. He always listen and never judge him, unless it's necessary. Alucard never boss him around, apart from trying to mess with him like any older siblings would. He never told him what to do in his life and he let him live freely. Alucard never cat-called him. That's something Gusion appreciates the most. 

 

He hates people cat-calling him.

 

And he hates this person that keeps on giving him gifts like bracelets and chocolates. 

 

Because this person calls him a princess. 

 

_'How's my princess doing today? Love seeing you in those jeans. You should wear them more. Love ya, princess.' ;)_

 

Gusion growled as he ripped the little note to pieces. He glared at the innocent lavender box of chocolates before snatching them. As much as he wanted to dump this in the trash, he loved chocolates and couldn't resist the one he's holding now. The brunette sighed and walked out of school. He took the bus and headed back home to his apartment. Along his way back, Gusion kept staring at the box in his hands. Last time, he got a leather bracelet with bird feathers. A few days back, he got a monkey plushie with the name 'Dexter' stitched on the tiny shirt it wore. Gusion kept them in his room. He wanted to throw them out but something kept him from doing so. 

 

When he got home, Gusion placed the chocolates on the kitchen table and headed straight for his room. Alucard was snoring on the couch, silver hair splayed over the couch arm rest and he was curled up on one side. He 'works' at night and sleeps during the day. Gusion knew how he got the money but he never questioned it because Alucard is quite sensitive in that particular topic. 

 

He let his school bag drop on the floor and then, he took a quick shower. After changing into a more comfortable clothes, Gusion laid down on his bed. It was not as comfy as the one he had back at that house but it's still a bed. His hand grabbed the Dexter plushie he kept on the night stand and lifted it over him. His eyes staring into the monkey's eyes. 

 

"Where did you come from?" He asked the monkey. "Who's your owner?"

 

Gusion scoffed at the thought of him talking to a stuffed animal. But, he never had the guts to throw the monkey away and instead, slept with it every night. He can't help it that Dexter (he decided to call it) smells like strawberry and has the softest fur he ever touched. He's always cuddling with the monkey whenever he's asleep or doing his homework. Dexter is like a company to him. Alucard may be his brother but he's hardly at home, especially when he started dating Martis. It was nice to have someone else, even if it's just a toy monkey. 

 

Later in the evening, he got a text message from an unknown person. 

 

_"Hey beautiful, what's shaking?"_

 

Gusion saved only Alucard's number in his phone. He remembered people's contact number and he was sure that this number is someone he didn't recognize at all. Gusion wanted to ask this person but he was scared that this number might either be a scam or his parents. So, he ignored the message and went to his essay. A few minutes later, his phone ding-ed, signalling a new message in his inbox. Gusion unlocked his phone and looked at the message. 

 

_"Awww, am I getting the silent treatment? Or are you shocked because I know your number?"_

 

Gusion dared himself to answer. 

 

_Who are you? How did you get my number?_

 

_"That's a secret, princess. ;)"_

 

There's that nickname again. 

 

_Stop calling me, princess. I'm not a girl._

 

_"Then, what should I call you? Your majesty? My sweet? My queen, perhaps?"_

 

Gusion groaned at the cringe worthy nicknames. He texted the stranger to call him none of those names. He was bubbling inside thanks to the pet names. 

 

_"Ok, how about this. Surely you wanna know, who I am. So how about we meet up?"_

 

 _Meet up? Well, I guess that's a good idea. At least, I could punch this guy in the face for calling me princess._ Gusion thought to himself. 

 

_Fine, meet me at the giant tree in the park. Tomorrow, after school._

 

_"Sure thing, princess ;)"_

 

_STOP CALLING ME PRINCESS!_

 

**************

 

"You're actually gonna meet this guy?"

 

"Yeah." Gusion said through the phone. He heard Alucard hum at the other end of the line. 

 

"Well, if you're hunting down your prince charming, I'm going out on a date with Martis."

 

His steps stopped when he heard the name. Gusion never felt comfortable hearing Martis. He's a bit suspicious of this man and he didn't understand why Alucard loved him. "Alu, don't you think Martis is kinda using you? For sex?"

 

"Gusion..." He heard him say. "...I've never met a guy who's not using me. That's my job right? I'm a hooker and he paid good sums. I don't mind that."

 

"Ok then, just be careful." Gusion said. He heard Alucard telling him to be careful before cutting off the line. Gusion walked off the bus and looked around the park. He saw the giant tree and he was glad there was no one around. There were children and some adults but there was none around the giant tree. He was glad he would have some privacy talking to this fucker. It might be dangerous considering this stranger might be from a mafia group like Martis but Gusion had a feeling he would be alright. 

 

His mind was boggling with finding out who's the stalker. It can't be Lesley, she's hardly interested in relationships. Besides, she knew better than to call him princess. Could it be the class clown? No way, why would he do that? Probably a new kid because everyone in that school knows him and they know it's chaos if they annoy him. And this guy is gonna learn it first hand. 

 

Gusion stood under the giant tree and leaned against the trunk with his arms folded. His feet nudged on the dirt, not caring making his shoes dirty. He heard the children laughing and it made him look. He saw a little boy running around with a purple balloon in his hand. Probably just bought it from the cotton candy stand. He watched the kid run to a man sitting near the fountain. The boy jumped up to the man's lap and showed him the balloon. That man must be the kid's father from the way he treated the child with love and care. 

 

If only his father was like that...

 

"Did I kept you waiting?" A voice startled him. "Princess.."

 

Gusion growled like a predator. "Stop calling me that." Then his eyes burst opened. "Wait, so you're the one..."

 

Standing in front of him was a young man of his age. His brown hair was cut in a taper fade style. He wore a maroon leather jacket and a greyish blue shirt underneath also a pair of dark jeans. His eyebrows were thin and his face had a naughty expression as if he might steal something while you're not looking. Gusion cleared his throat. 

 

"Yeah, name's Claude..." The stranger introduced himself, scratching at the back of his neck. "I'm from your class."

 

Gusion frowned. He never recalled seeing Claude in class. Or did he? Gusion closed his eyes and tried to think harder.

 

Claude. Claude. Claude. Brown hair. Monkey plushie. Whoopie cushions on the teacher's seat. Someone losing something from their lockers...

 

"It's you!"

 

Claude laughed. "Geez, took you long enough." He said, smirking. "What you're expecting someone rich, classy to get you all that? Come one, why waste money when you have effort."

 

Gusion took a deep breath. The sudden realization hit him like a train. Claude, the school's delinquent. He was sent to the principle's office multiple times for stealing almost anything, panty shots, the answer sheets for the exams, lunch money - you name it. Gusion never thought of him because he would never expect Claude to give him all those gifts and called him princess. He was expecting some low punk to make him look bad but no. 

 

"Effort? You call stealing an effort?" Gusion crossed his arms. " Where did you get the gifts from? Some shop where you forgot to leave some money at the cashier?"

 

Claude's hand flew to his chest in feigned shock. "Oh god, Gusion. How could you accuse me of such crime? How else do you think I got those gifts for you?"

 

"By stealing."

 

The delinquent raised his hands in defeat. "Okay, okay, you got me. I did steal. But not all of them." He placed an arm over Gusion's shoulder and pulled him close. "Some of them were bought with my own money. Money that I didn't steal."

 

"Such as?"

 

"You got Dexter, right?"

 

Gusion raised a brow at him. "The monkey? What about it?"

 

"That monkey means a lot to me." Claude explained. "Dexter's been my partner since I was a kid. My parents not the best one you'll ever had. They're useless drunks who couldn't even tell the difference between an underwear and a pizza. I got no one in that house other than Dexter. Then, the court ordered me to be taken care by my uncle. My uncle was never home, you know. He's always working but it's better than having to hear broken beer bottles everyday. When I'm at home, Dexter's my only buddy there. Dexter's special to me."

 

"Then why give it to me if Dexter's so special?"

 

"Because I think you're special." Claude pulled Gusion closer to his body. His finger tipped the brunette's head up. "And I love you."

 

Gusion's eyes burst open for the second time today when Claude's lips met his. He wanted to refuse but at the same time, he enjoyed it. His hands were on Claude's chest but he couldn't push him away. His heart was pounding mad in his chest and he felt dizzy all of a sudden. This was just too much. It's like God just dropped a pile of bricks on him. He can't handle it. He needs to get out of it. The feelings of another man's hands on his body, it's all too foreign for him. 

 

And just like that, he blacked out. 

 

********

 

Later, 

 

"Owww, my head." The brunette groaned, his hand on his hand. His vision was too blurry for him to make out anything but he could see the ceiling and the fan spinning. He heard the cars honking and groaning past. Gusion rubbed his temples before sitting up. His head was pounding and he felt some acute pain on the back. Did he hit his head on a rock or something?

 

"Hey, about you got up!"

 

Gusion froze at that voice. He could've swore it was all a dream. The meeting with Claude. The truth about the gifts and love letters. The kiss under the tree. Oh god, please let that one just be a dream. 

 

"I was worried you got into a coma." Claude walked into his line of vision and sat down on the side of  the bed. "You scared me when you passed out in my arms. Was the kiss really that strong?"

 

 _The kiss was real._ Gusion buried his red face in his hands. Claude was slightly shocked at his action but it was quickly replaced with amuse. His hand ruffled the brown hair in front of him. "You weren't expecting it, eh?"

 

"Of course, you idiot." Gusion groaned in his hands. The embarrassment was still lingering in him. It was hard to get rid of it. All he could ask for was a hole to come and swallow him up. He just wanted the kiss and everything to be fake. He wanted the thing with Claude to just be how it's like before, the anonymous gifts and love letters. Is this what it means when people say that the truth can sometimes be scary?

 

"Of course I wasn't expecting it." He dropped his hand but kept his eyes low. There was no way he could face Claude, especially when he passed out right in front of him just because of a kiss. "What did you think? You send me gifts and giving me letters not even giving a clue of who you are. You don't give a shit about other people when you steal and even dare to say that you're 'not stealing but only borrowing things'. And then, you show up and you kissed me under a tree.  A FUCKIN KISS, CLAUDE!" His voice cracked when he exclaimed. 

 

"So you're pissed because I kiss you?"

 

"No I mean..." Gusion gave out a cry, dropping back on his bed and glared at the ceiling. "Don't make my head spin please...."

 

Claude laughed. Gusion grumbled under his breath but honestly, he enjoyed hearing that laugh. In fact, he felt completely different with Claude around. Gusion felt more comfortable and warm just like how he felt when he's with Alucard. As much as he wants to deny it, Gusion hoped that Claude won't go away and he hoped he won't leave because of him. 

 

"Are you being honest, Claude?" He asked. "When you say that you loved me?"

 

Claude smiled. It was a genuine one. It was nothing like the ones he usually had on his face. The dangerous smile that would signal he will be stealing something from someone. The naughty smile that drives everyone insane with anger and annoyance. But now, that smile is gone and is replaced with this sweet one. It didn't trigger any form of anger in him, but only warmth. 

 

"Yeah, I wasn't lying." He brushed away a strand of hair from Gusion's hair. "I love you, Gusion."

 

Gusion took a deep breath and his hands jolted out, pulling Claude close to him. His lips latched on the others in a deep kiss. Gusion wrapped his arms around Claude's neck, locking him so he can't pull away. But, Claude never thought of pulling away. He was surprised at first by Gusion's sudden action. He slowly calmed and kissed Gusion back. It was soft with only affection and a tiny bit of lust. The brunette opened his lips, letting the thief inside. Their tongues met, tasting each other. Claude's hands held Gusion on the hips and slowly went up his sides, hitching up his shirt. The young man below him made a soft noise but the kiss never broke. 

 

How could he have expected it? Claude, the thief and a school delinquent, in love with a rebel rich kid like him. Not for his wealth but himself. Claude didn't want his money. He just wanted him and even hoped that he loved him back. He might be getting what he asked for because Gusion was slowly coming to like him. He never gave much thought of his sexuality and now he did. He's gay and he's okay. 

 

The two broke the kiss, panting for breath. Claude lied down beside Gusion and the latter scooted closer. He laid his head on Claude's arm, looking up at him. The other pushed a lock of hair to the back of his ear. Their legs slowly crossed with each other, getting tangled with each other on the bed. Gusion brought his arm back, grabbing something from behind and placed it in between them. Claude snorted when Dexter sat between him and Gusion. 

 

"We should give our thanks to Dexter. " Gusion said, smiling. "He brought us together."

 

"Yeah, he's a buddy since I was kid." Claude looked at Dexter. "And he got me a boyfriend. Thanks a lot buddy."

 

Gusion chuckled. "Thanks, Dexter. 

 

 


End file.
